User blog:MichaelDiaz101/A New Arrival: Chapter One
When the first of September hit I found myself at the gates of this school, Bullworth Academy. It wasn't by my own decision, or even that of my late father. Two years prior my dad was shot in a gunfight, and by that I mean he was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I grew up in North Yankton and one day he went to the bank and was promptly shot in the crossfire between the North Yankton PD, and the people attempting to rob the bank. A month later child services decided my mom was the best option to raise me and immediately put me in her custody. Of course, there was a reason my father was the selected guardian. After things didn't pan out with my mom I was then sent to live with my Grandma in West Elizabeth, but shortly into my stay with her she passed away in her sleep. So two dead family members, and nowhere else to turn, I was thrown in with my mom again. Of course she made the decision to send me to this place. Bullworth Academy. It was an overcast monday, the leaves were beginning to turn orange and fall from the trees. The air was chilly, but compared to the nine month snow storm in North Yankton I'd say this place was paradise. As I walked up the steps to the main building I was tripped from behind. My face connecting with one of the steps, I tried to stand back up but was forced back down. "Check this out, fresh meat." I looked up at my captors. Two students in white t-shirts stood over me. Sadistic grins as they circled me, as if I were their prey. I kicked my leg out, hitting one in the shin and jumped to my feet. As I turned to run, however, the other one kicked me in the groin and I fell to the ground. "Welcome to Bullworth, new kid." They both looked at each other. "Here's a gift we prepared for you." Lets just say the gift they had planned for me was spitting on me. I know, wonderful. After they went off laughing, and I made sure my balls were still in order, I slowly tried to gather myself. "Hey, friend. You should be more careful." A voice said, as a hand extended out to me. I looked up at the face offering me a hand. He was about my height, maybe slightly taller, shaved head, scar across his eye, something seemed off about him but I didn't quite know what. "Thanks." I groaned, taking his hand and getting to my feet. "You're the new kid." He sized me up. "Astute observation." I snorted. "I'm Gary." He said, extending his hand out, expecting me to take it. "Nice to meet you." ''Not really. ''I turned to walk up the steps but he veered in my way, cutting me off. "Hey, this is the part where we converse and you tell me your name?" I could already tell what kind of guy he was. "James, James Lutter." I wanted to end this conversation soon but it seemed Gary had ulterior motives. "Shall I give you the grand tour, mister Lutter?" ''I'd rather you didn't. ''"Sure." "Ahh, very well, follow me." He turned towards the main building, and as much as I wanted to turn the opposite direction and slip away before he'd turn back to notice, I followed. The first stop on our tour was to the lunch room. For the most part it was empty, classes weren't yet in session so the cafeteria wasn't put to much use yet, that would change tomorrow. "This is where Bullworth's high quality meals are served." He explained. "Seriously though, don't eat the food unless you're absolutely starving. You can thank me later." The next destination on this '''wonderful '''tour was to the dorms. I retrieved my papers from my bag, I was to be in room 25. As I read over the paper he reached over and snatched it from my hand. "May I have that back?" I asked, attempting to sound polite, though I most likely sounded like someone sitting on the edge of losing their patience. "You will be sharing a room with Darrion Prescott." He grinned, his eyes coming up to meet mine. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you." I snatched my school papers back. "Thanks for the tour." I replied, curtly. I turned and followed the room numbers down the dark hallway until I ended up at my room. I inserted the key into the keyhole and turned, and finally pushed the door open. It was a dark room, even with the light on, and the blinds strung up there wasn't much light filtering into the room. A weathered, wooden desk sat near the main window. Two beds, two dressers. The roommate I'd be sharing with wasn't currently here. I set my bags down on one of the beds I assumed was the one he hadn't taken and proceeded to unpack. Category:Blog posts